The prior art vehicle mechanic locks only have the function of delaying the time period for the thief to stealing the car. They cannot completely prevent the car from being stolen. Thereby electronic locks are developed. They use the batteries of the cars as power supplies. When abnormal conditions occur, such as collision, destroy of the lock, etc., the detectors of the electronic locks will trigger the burglar-proof alarm circuits of cars so as to generate great sounds. However since such kinds of locks use the batteries of the cars, the installation of the circuits are complicated and the circuits are easily found so as to be cut to lose of functions. Furthermore, the mechanic locks and electronic locks are independent means. The uses must pay twice fees to have the two kinds of locks. Furthermore, the electronic locks easily act by mistakes, such as a careless collision. Thereby the owners will lose their attentions when they use the locks for a long time. Furthermore, the prior art burglar-proof alarm circuits are not wireless devices. Except that the owners are nearby the car, otherwise they cannot find the accidents about their cars. Thus, the prior art locks are not effectively.